Live While You Can Still Feel
by reaperthecat
Summary: When the zombies came no one knew what to do, these survivors will have to endure the merciless hordes while fighting their own battles with feelings. It will have romance, it will have heartbreak, it will have lemons, and it will have violence. Male X female pairings only.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Reaperthecat here. I just had a random idea and I figured why not make a FnaF story about it. I'm not trying to copy anyone if somebody has already taken this idea, I haven't seen any stories about this. The idea was to make a zombie apocalypse and have the animatronics, the night guard, and a few of his friends survive the apocalypse. reaper will be in this story, but, he will not be the night guard and he will not be in the story for, I don't know, a few chapters. Special thanks to DRAGONfromheaven, DarkAge101 KingOfRaptors, and Frights And Nights for letting me borrow their Ocs. The night guard will be Shade (DarkAge101) and his friends will be Raven (Frights And Nights) and Raptor (KingOfRaptors). And Chaos (DRAGONfromheaven) is reaper's self-proclaimed brother, that has been traveling with him.

It's also based in FnaF 2.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Let's begin this adventure.

Chapter 1

-Shade-

"I can't believe I got the job, but still I am pretty good at guarding things." I say happily while walking towards the pizzeria I had recently been hired at. It wasn't as good as my last job, and it didn't pay that well, but whatever. It takes a few minutes before I get there and unlock the door to get in. I had to try for a while to get the door unlocked because it was so rusted. Once inside I waste no time and sprint to my office, not because I was afraid of the animatronics, hell, I was animatronic, I'm a wolf with black fur and red eyes. I know it's funny, huh, an animatronic protecting animatronics, I chuckle every time I think about it.

I had heard earlier this week that there was somewhat of a 'zombie outbreak' happening a few states over. I didn't really think it was true, but if you can give an animatronic wolf a mind of his own then I guess zombies could be real too, but I had heard that they took care of the 'zombies'. Hearing about it made me wonder if I could turn into a zombie, then again I didn't really understand how that could be possible. I know that zombies are portrayed as slow, weak, ugly, brain-dead beasts that would kill people to either turn them or eat there brain, but I wonder if they are really like that, I wonder where they got the idea for zombies, I wonder wha- you know what, I'm getting off subject.

I reach the office to find a tablet sitting on the desk along with a flashlight, I pick up the tablet and begin looking at the cameras on it to find everything in its proper place. This is already boring as hell. _BZZZZ,_ I hear my phone go off, I take it out of my pocket and read the text on it.

-Phone Text-

_Raptor: Hey Shade did you hear about the zombie apocalypse happening. I've got a shotgun and a machete and I'm waiting for one to come at me._

_Shade: Dude, you know that they said that they took care of it, right? And why are you up so late._

_Raptor: And you believe them!? The news is always lying to us!_

_Shade: I really think that your just being a little paranoid._

_Raptor:Oh, holy fucking shit man, I can see a walker outside my house. Holy shit dude._

_Shade: Raptor, stop joking around, you need to chill out._

-End of Phone Text-

Raptor was one of my best friends. Sometimes he can be a little hard to believe. What if he actually did see a zombie, I could only imagine if he could see one then I would've seen one by no- I am knocked out of my thoughts by a loud crashing noise and what sounded like screaming females. I grab my rifle and begin running to the entrance, I then hear a low laugh and more screaming before I see something that wasn't to unexpected.

I see a zombie fighting Freddy, and he was winning. This 'zombie' definitely didn't look like one, he wasn't very good at fighting but he was taking Freddy's punches like they were nothing. I look down the scope on my rifle and aim it at his head. I don't have any other options. I pull the trigger and watch as his head explodes while blood and brain matter rain everywhere.

"Thanks man. I didn't think I was gonna make it out of that." Freddy says to me before putting his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. I guessed that the screaming was done by the female animatronics, me making that assumption by the fact that all of them where huddling in a corner.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask before they nod. I hear the sound of the door opening and I quickly point my rifle at the person.

"Whoa dude, it's me Raptor, and I brought Raven." Raptor says before Raven walks up behind him. Raven was my other best friend, we became friends when Raptor wanted me to meet one of his other friends. Not a very interesting story, but that's how it happened.

"Whats going on Shade, and why is there blood everywhere." she says tiredly. Raptor must have woken her up to bring her here.

"I don't kno-" Raptor cuts me off.

"It's the apocalypse, I told you, man. I know that you didn't believe me, but there are zombies everywhere. We need to board this place up. Oh, and your boss is dead, I found his body lying on the ground with his head chopped off, I nearly threw up." he says in a "I told you so voice". Well, he was right. I couldn't believe it, this was insane. The apocalypse was here, Raptor was right. We needed to board this place up and try to survive as long as we could. I still wasn't sure if I or any of the other animatronics had to worry, but I wasn't going to find out.

I run to grab some hammers and nails in the spare parts room while Raptor, Raven, and the animatronics break up chairs and tables to put over the windows and doors. I get to the room and begin searching with the worried, terrified look never leaving my face. The nails where in a drawer on the working table and I found some hammers sitting in a bin for tools. I then race back to the main room to see Raven beating down a zombie with a table leg before Raptor stabs a sharp chair leg through its chest.

Raptor then runs over to me and grabs the hammers and passes them out between us. Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Raven, and Raptor ended up with one. The rest of us picked up a board and held it and the nails in place so they could hammer them.

-2 ½ hours later-

"I'm exhausted, that took forever." Mangle says before laying down on the floor. We still didn't have time to rest, we need to make sure everyone has a place to sleep and that we have enough food for Raptor and Raven to share. We didn't need any for the obvious reason, we were mechanical.

"Is there enough room for everyone to sleep? How much food is there?" Raven says as she could read my mind. I didn't think they could live off of pizza and fountain drinks, and I'm pretty sure that's all we had here.

"There is plenty of space for all of us. The food should concern you two though, all we have is pizza, and you can't just eat that for the rest of your lives. We need to decide on a group that will collect supplies and a group that will defend the pizzeria." Toy Bonnie says, it seems that everyone can read my mind now.

"I think we need a leader. I'm gonna say it right now. I might be overshooting it by deciding right now but I think it should be Shade. Anyone else who agrees, raise your hand." Raptor says before I pick up my rifle and put the strap over my back. Everyone raises their hands. I haven't even done anything and everyone wants me to be the leader.

"Yar Cap'n Shade, it be your job after all, do ye want to be our captain." Foxy says looking at me intently.

"I won't let you guys down." I say before they cheer.

I hope you guys liked that, mostly because it took me 2 days to put together. Again I would like to thank my friends for letting me use their OCs. Incase anyone wanted to ask, the story is not about Shade, nor' is it about reaper. The story is about everyone mentioned in the story. Anyway, it's like 3AM and I'm tired so, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone Reaperthecat here. I'm back with chapter two of "It's the Apocalypse", I really hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I put a lot of work into it. Writing for you all is so fun, it's probably my favorite hobby besides playing games and hanging out with my girlfriend. Anyway, in this chapter you will get to hear the story from reaper and Chaos' adventure.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 2

-2 Weeks After the Events of Chapter 1-

"Taste my blade!" reaper yells before slicing another walker in half. When reaper, along with his brother, Chaos, had heard about what seemed to be the apocalypse they were surprised, to say the least. It was probably expected by anyone who knew them well for them to cheer. Well, reaper and Chaos didn't want all the humans to die. Some, not all, were 'okay' on their standards, but that was not the only reason... there was something else, but what?

"Well, I think that was the last of this horde." Chaos says to reaper before twirling his bloodied nightsticks and shoving them back into their holsters. reaper had always guessed Chaos' choice for weapons came from a liking to blunt melee weapons, much like his liking to sharp weapons. He liked sharp things. Sharp to cut, to slice, to kill.

reaper got into the car they used along with his brother and they began to drive off. "We really need to find shelter somewhere. This car is nice and all, but I would like to find someone who doesn't talk about eating souls all day." Chaos says, playing angry birds on his phone.

"If this is another speech about wanting a girl to fuck, spare me. And your disrespectful attitude towards women needs to stop. I swear, if your mother were to hear how you talk about females she would kick your ass. Then again she might be listening, my mother too, maybe. Learn discipline, little brother." reaper says to Chaos, his eyes never leaving the road. It was true though, Chaos' mother was a stickler when it came to talking about women with unproper attitude. reaper's mother, a feline Cerberus, most likely where he got his cat-like traits, couldn't care less.

"She's to full of herself to come down to the human realm. And your mom probably would like you to talk like that. And don't talk down to me, reaper. You may be older, but we both know that your only a demi, I'm the one who's an actual god." Chaos says looking at reaper with a "Fuck You" look. reaper didn't hang on to such trivial things as to the fact that his brother was to be thought of more highly than him, Chaos always just had to point it out. Perhaps, reaper thought, he doesn't know how dishonorable he can be?

reaper pulled the car up to a general store and began to load his pistol while Chaos got out of the car and started looking for zombies. This had been there plan when searching for food and supplies since the beginning. reaper would grab food while Chaos would search for any hordes that where going to attack. They both could cut down thousands of zombies without taking a break, but it was always good to be prepared.

"Area is secure, no enemies in sight." Chaos says to reaper while he began to grab food along with him.

"Hey, Chaos," reaper says, getting his brother's attention, "here, I found this by the cash register. Thought you could put it to good use." he says, handing Chaos a pornographic magazine. To him it looked like reaper was just trying to piss him off, but really, reaper was being sincere, which was rare for him.

Chaos began to flip through the pages of the magazine while reaper snickered. "Hey reaper, isn't this a picture of Kira." Chaos says. reaper's ears perk up at the mention of his sister. reaper knew about Kira being a nude model, he also knew she had to do it for the money, hell, it was definitely better than her becoming a prostitute. reaper nods his head knowing damn well that it was her.

"Yea, she was a nude model once. Best not to go into details. Anyway, we got all we need, let's go." reaper says before walking out the store with Chaos following.

_LA la la lalalalalala_

"Did you hear that." Chaos says as reaper nods.

"I wish I didn't." reaper says back. Both reaper and Chaos had heard that song before, they knew what it meant. You see, the male zombies try to kill as many people as they can before they get killed. And the females, well, when they turn they become extremely sexy and beautiful, this gives them the ability to seduce males and rape them till death.

reaper and Chaos didn't have much to worry about though, because, while that laugh did belong to a female, they knew who it belonged to.

"Well look who it is ladies, Chaos and the man who stole my non-beating heart." reaper and Chaos turn around to see a group of female zombies staring at them giggling. Chaos always had mixed emotions about these situations, hoping that he would get to have sex being the first emotion and hoping that he would be able to control himself and not bang one of these mortals being the second.

"Neither I nor my brother will fuck you or your friends, Sarah. Now we are going to leave." reaper says before putting the food in the trunk of his car while Chaos gets into the passenger seat to play more angry birds.

Sarah walks up to reaper and forces his arm around her. "C'mon, we both know that someone who has repressed sexual feelings for as long as you have needs release." she says before the rest of the zombies walk over to Chaos' door and put their breast up against the window. This gave Chaos a furious nosebleed that he tried to mend using the cloth reaper uses for knocking people out with chloroform on it and passes out.

reaper shoves Sarah off of him and begins to walk to his door. By this time the other girls had gotten bored of watching Chaos' unconscious body and where walking over to reaper. He hadn't noticed this however, he was struggling with Sarah trying to unzip his pants. "Seriously, Sarah, stop. I'm gonna break your arms again if you don't stop." reaper says, pinning both of her hands over her head.

"Oh, your into bondage, huh. I love bondage, how about some fun. Pull my hair and call me your bitch." she says before reaper begins to laugh. He knew she was serious but he couldn't help but laugh, it sounded sexy, he had to admit, but he didn't have time for her bullshit. He kicked her over and got into his car.

"Later, Sarah." reaper says before beginning to drive off. "Hey wait, tell your girls to put Chaos back in the car." he says before Sarah's friends put Chaos back in the car. reaper then drives off leaving six smiling zombies behind.

"Did you get it girls?" Sarah says before one of the girls hands her a bag. She then opens the bag to find some shirts and pants. Sarah and her girls would do anything to sleep with Chaos or reaper, but since that wouldn't happen they had to have the next best thing, get their clothing. All of them then took out a article of clothing and begin to smell it

-Back with reaper and Chaos-

"Wakey, Wakey, sleeping beauty." reaper says to his brother who was just getting up.

"What time is is." Chaos says back. It was nighttime, that was for sure, reaper was still driving and was currently in a small town somewhere. He would've answered the question but to be honest, reaper didn't know what time it was.

"We need to find a place to sleep reaper. I'm still tired, you pick a building and we'll sleep there." Chaos says while rubbing his eyes.

"How about that pizzeria?"

That was interesting huh, Well that is the end of chapter 2 everyone, hope you liked it. Like always I am tired as hell while I am writing this. I really need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone Reaperthecat here. I know that atleast one person has been waiting for me to get back to my zombie story "It's the Apocalypse", so I decided to get back to it. I've been having a lot of trouble with my girlfriend at school, that will have to do for an excuse for now.

Anyway, I have some good ideas for this chapter so be expecting something half-decent. Oh, and someone who reviewed one of my stories talked about how there are cameras in a place like the pizzaria and how reaper would have been arrested. Your argument is invalid. You cannot involve logic and fiction in the same type of writing.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

Chapter 3

-With reaper and Chaos-

From behind the pizzaria all they could see was the back entrance. It looked boarded up so they could assume that someone was living there. Chaos yawned as reaper drove up to the back parking space and got out of the car. He then wearily grabbed his nightsticks and shoved them into his holsters while reaper loads a spas-12 which he had gotten from a lockup they had visited previously.

"Okay, so we talk to them, if there is anyone, and ask to stay the night or longer. And if they refuse we kill them because I'm tired as hell." Chaos says before yawning again.

"Now your talking my language. Hey, if they have any good-looking girls you might get a girlfriend finally. I don't know much about women so don't ask for advice though." reaper says back before puting the shotgun on his back with his katana making an **X** shape.

Chaos wasn't for puting up with bulshit, he had always told people straight out. If someone pissed him off they where done, no going back. reaper knew this but didn't have to worry because they were brothers. A battle between the two could definitly end in the death of thousands.

"Oh shit there's more, Raptor get your ass over here and help." they hear from the front of building following a few gunshots.

reaper poked his head around the corner of the pizzaria before seeing a few survivors fighting zombies.

-Chaos-

My eyes go wide as I watch the most beautiful girl blow the head off of a zombie before kicking the head off another. I mentally whistle before running to join the killing, ignoring my brothers protests.

She sees me and begins to point her revolver at me before I jump over her and kill a zombie that was sneaking up behind her. She must have took that as a sign of me being an ally because she then shot another zombie behind me. I then smile at her as she smiles back at me.

"No time for love, we got more of em' coming." reaper says before double kicking two more zombies, launching him backwards behind another and snapping it's neck.

I look at the curve in the street conected to the parking lot to see about thirty more running around it. Five or ten was alright usually, but thirty could be trouble, and I'm already tired.

"Retreat, get back inside!" I hear a wolfman say before hitting a zombie with his rifle before running past me. "You two as well!"

It made me happy to hear that as I began running towards the door of the pizzaria. reaper just looked at me before getting grabbed by two zombies from behind. I see him go wide-eyed before kicking one in the shin and head butting the other. He then takes out his katana and cuts both of their heads off. Right before I turn around to run another zombie grabs my leg, stomping it's head in I begin to start my sprint again.

Both that girl and that wolfman had already made it to the door and were waiting there for us. I dive into the room before they close the doors.

"Wait, my brothers out there!" I yell before grabbing the door handles to open them. He stops me.

"It's too late. I'm sorry, he's been overrun." he says to me in a sad tone before I shove him out of my way and open the doors to be met with my brother's angry face. Otherwise known as the face he makes before someone dies.

He was covered in guts, brain matter and a few hands hanging on, but he definetly didn't look hurt.

"Or he's alright. How the fuck-" the man cuts himself off by looking outside to see... nothing. Well if you leave reaper alone in a room with fifty aligators and you come back an hour later you'll find boots, bags, and belts. Maybe not aligators actually, he loves animals, except for dogs, most likely do to his... cat-like apendages, and his mom.

"I don't like being left for dead. Anyways, I bet your looking for introductions," reaper says before the girl nods her head. "my name is reaper, and my brother's name is Chaos. We do not wish to harm either one of you but we were hoping to spend the night here."

"That might be fine, I'll have to talk to the others, but I think we could manage. What do you think, Shade?" she asks the wolf dude, who's name was apparently Shade. I saw the look on reaper's face now, it was as if he was asking "there are more".

"Hey Shade, you guys get the- woah, who are these guys!" a blue rabbit says walking out of the hallway on the opposite side of the room.

-reaper-

I look at the random girl that just walks into the room and my jaw almost dropped, I've seen some pretty hot women in my life, some hated me, and some wouldn't leave me alone, but never, had I ever seen a female that I wanted to be around for more than a few minutes. This girl though, I felt as though I could spend an eternity with her.

She runs up to me before speaking again, "Wow, can I touch your muscles?" she says with her eyes wide. A strange question considering I literally just met her, but I am just being friendly.

I lift up my arm and she instantly grabs it, feeling it all over as Chaos and the others snicker. From this situation I could tell a few things: one being that this girl was unbelievably innocent, two being that it would be almost impossible to tell if this girl liked me, three being that I still didn't know her goddamn name.

"Okay TB, that's enough, these are our guests, this is Chaos, and the man who is connected to the arm you are clinging on to is reaper." the girl who still hadn't introduced herself says as "TB" looks down my arm to my face, I look back to her and smile.

"Oh, I hadn't realized, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Raven." she says pointing to herself anime style.

"And I'm Toy Bonnie, but you guys can call me TB." TB says while still holding on to my arm. Well atleast I knew what "TB" stood for. She probably hadn't noticed that she was still holding on to my arm because she reeled back, blushing. How adorable. Maybe we could stay here for more than a night.

"I'll go get everyone, so you can meet them." Shade says before leaving the room.

I then take out my sunglasses and put them on my face before walking over to one of the tables and laying down on it, one leg bent on the table and the other one swinging freely off the side.

For a few minutes it just went on; Raven would ask Chaos a question and he would answer dramatically, the occasional question from Raven to reaper and then Bonnie would gawk at his answer. They kept this up, that is, until the rest of the group joined them in the front room.

This would then lead to introductions of every character that the author was to lazy to put in.

"So, who were you guys, exactly, before the outbreak." Bonnie asks. Chaos and reaper look at eachother, then back at her. A nervous laugh from reaper then breaks the silence.

"Umm... does it really matter? I mean... we have no intent on harming any of you. Can't we all just leave our pasts behind us now." he says scratching the back of his head. She looked at Toy Bonnie before shrugging her shoulders.

"Makes sense ta' me, matey. Troubles of a sailors past should stay in the past." Foxy says, flashing back to the bite. Chaos then yawns, causing a chain reaction between everyone else in the room forcing them to yawn as well.

"Well it is pretty late. If I'm alive in the morning that will be proof enough to me that you guys are okay." Raptor says walking towards "Party Room 2", otherwise known as his bedroom that he shared with Bonnie, Freddy and Toy Freddy.

"Oh, he's right. Well I guess you guys will be sleeping in the basement tonight. It's much better than it sounds." Shade says before Mangle taps on his shoulder. Mangle sleeps in the basement, that's her room. No one else shares the room with her because she's the only one that likes it down there.

"Okay. Nevermind then. Mangle wants to be by herself in the basement. Well there's always Party Room 1." he says before Toy Bonnie speaks up.

"reaper could bunk with me!" she says before covering her mouth, embarassed. reaper them smiles internally, maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought to find out that she liked him. But he still knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. reaper had a problem with giving Eater a little bit to much power when he slept. If reaper didn't wake up to stop him before he killed his new crush then he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Chaos can go ahead and sleep there. I have a... sleeping deficiency... if there is more than just me in a room than I can't sleep" he said. After Toy Bonnie heard this her ears drooped down onto her face, but she immediately hid her sadness. She must have creeped him out by saying what she said.

"Well then there's only one room that isn't 'full'. She shouldn't bother you, just as long as you tell her that I sent you. And don't worry about your sleeping deficiency with her in the room. Trust me." Raven says. reaper hoped this girl was either made of admantium or something then she might die, possibly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, Reaperthecat here. I've realized that this story isn't all that popular. That makes me sad because it's my favorite. Alright back to the story.

Disclaimer: Reaperthecat doesn't own anything except for his OC reaper.

-reaper-

The room Shade had led me to wasn't all that big, two cots was all that occupied the room. The one that had looked slept in I assumed was hers, but where was she? I couldn't see any visible signs of life. I was tired but I didn't want to undress incase she could see me, where ever she was.

I sat my weapons down and took off my jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks and decided to leave it at that. While unzipping the cot I heard what sounded like a light giggle. I double checked to make sure the room was empty. Again I didn't see anything.

I finally came to the conclusion that I was hearing things and went to bed. Upon closing my eyes I saw a girl that looked exactly like Freddy, it actually took me a minute to realize that it wasn't her. Her fur was golden and sleek, her eyes a deep red like mine. She just sat there looking at me with a sly smirk on her face.

I opened my eyes and sat up. This had to be the girl that Shade was talking about.

"Okay, you can show yourself now." after I said this I was instantly able to see her in the room. She was about three feet away from me on her hands and knees.

"Who are you?" she says before pulling herself to me and sitting by my side. Shade did tell me to say that I was allowed to be here.

"I'm reaper. Shade is letting me and my brother stay here. Who are you?" I ask her. She put her head up against the wall. It was weird, like most encounters I've had today. It seemed like she was trying to seduce me. However, it also appeared as though if I tried anything she would rip my head off.

"People call me Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie." after saying this she put her finger under my chin and forced me to lean in before pushing my head away from hers in a playful manner. I laughed slightly at this.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's been a long day, I'd like to get in a few hours before morning." I say to her as she nods before getting up from where she was sitting and steps into her cot. Silently letting out a deep breath I lean back into my cot before falling asleep.

-Morning-

I was awoken by light touching my face from the now open door of my room. There was a noticable shadow leering from the door shortly after. I had expected Shade, but instead I guess that Foxy was in charge of waking everyone up.

"Laddie, sorry to wake ye, but Cap'n Shade said that he be wantin' you to be part of the scavengin' crew." she says in a sweet voice. Well atleast this group is smart enough to realize that they need some people to search for food and stuff. I then looked over to Goldie to find her still asleep.

"No need to wake the lass, she stays with the rest of the crew." Foxy says to me. I guess people who stay and guard and cook don't have to get up as early as the rest of the group. I wasn't going to complain.

After getting out of my cot to put on my clothes I managed to see Foxy blush before turning around. It didn't take long for me to slip on my clothes and grab my weapons to walk out of the door with Foxy.

When we arrived at the main room I saw Shade, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Mary, Raptor, and Bonnie standing around talking.

"reaper, there you are, your gonna be searching with TB." Shade says while walking over to me. I smiled inwardly at this. It would give me the time to tell her why I couldn't sleep in a room with her.

"Also, incase you were wondering. The town we are in now is almost out of supplies. We kind of forgot to ration our food and ran low quickly. Since you and Raptor have a car, your goups can go to the surrounding towns to search for food, weapons and pretty much anything else you think would help or entertain everyone, try not to be gone for over five hours. The rest of us will continue looking with our groups in the outskirts of town." he says before TB walks over to me. The smile that was on her face last night appeared to be long gone. It was moments like this that made me wish I was the type of person that could cheer people up.

"Hey reaper, are you ready to go." she says to me forcing a half-smile. I could probably try to cheer her up in the car. I smile back and nod before motioning for her to follow me. She quickly obliged and waved by to everyone before following me out. Once I reached the door I opened it half-way to check for zombies. Coast is clear.

I then walk out with TB close behind and begin walking to the back of the resturaunt. Still no zombies in sight. Once at the car I unlock the doors and get in while TB does the same. After starting the engine I hear a growl, I quickly guessed that the sound of the engine alerted nearby zombies. I then put the car in reverse and run over one of them before applying the parking break to spin the car around and speed out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

-Shade-

Soon after reaper drove off Raptor and Mary decided to leave as well, going in the opposite direction as reaper. It was a good idea to leave as soon as possible. The zombies seemed stronger and more powerful at night, and with them always traveling in hordes it causes trouble sometimes.

reaper though, there seems to be something strange about him and his brother, and their slight nervousness when asked about their pasts. I know that we've all done things we arent't proud of but I can't help but want more information on them.

"Are we going or not Shade." Mangle says to me annoyed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh yea, let's go Mangle." I say before smiling at her and walking to the front door to begin our search.

-Toy Bonnie-

The silence in the car eventually became torture. I don't like things to stay quiet for this long; but I had nothing to say and it didn't seem like it affected reaper at all, maybe he was used to it. Let me think, random conversation, can't be that hard to break the ice, can it?

"So, reaper, how did you sleep?" I say. 'How did you sleep?' I mentally scolded myself, that's the best I can come up with, I'm so dumb.

"Last night was the first sleep I've had in about a month where I didn't have a nightmare, so, pretty good." he said with a friendly smile. I couldn't tell if that was a joke or not; I'm just going to hope that it's a joke. It doesn't really matter what he says, it's progress, I guess.

"How did _you_ sleep? Any good dreams?" he asks me back. I then recall my nightmare from last night.

-Flashback-

"HAHAHA!" I hear a maniacal laugh from inside the darkened pizzeria. I get out of my cot to see everyone else's bed empty. I was completely confused before I heard an blood-curdling scream come from the main room. Worriedly I sprint to the direction from which I heard the scream. It didn't take long for me to reach the stage, but what I saw next might have been the most horrifying sight I've ever seen.

reaper was standing over Shade and Raptor's mutilated corpses with blood on his mouth and hands, their intestines laying all around. Their faces distorted with pain. Shade's rifle was on the floor, about three foot from his severed hand. After seeing this I nearly throw up, only dry-heaving because I can't vomit. reaper must've heard me because he turned slowly turned around and puts on an crooked smile.

"Your next!" he says before walking over to me. Looking at the person who I thought I had fell for at first sight was about to kill me and I couldn't move because I was so scared. The closer he got the more frightened I became.

It was when he was about three steps away I lost control and threw my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. To my suprise he hugged me back. I was happy in that moment before he roughly grabbed my ears and turned me around an put a blade to my throat.

"I'll make it quick for that sweet gesture." he says sweetly before everything goes black.

-End Flashback-

I nearly cry after remembering that horrific event, the pain and insanity in his eyes, the blood, all that death. reaper then pulled over.

"What's are you doing?" I ask him. He points behind me. Wal-Mart? The top half of the large building was dark blue and the bottome half was just a bleak gray color. I was about to ask him if this 'Super-Market' had pizzas before he opened his door and stepped out.

Looking around I noticed that there weren't any zombies around. Maybe the motor frightened them? Oh wait, they're attracted to noises. Not afraid of them. I can be so stupid sometimes. While deep in thought I absentmindedly caught a small hand-gun that reaper has tossed at me. I glance at it before going wide-eyed and staring at him.

"What? Never used a gun before?" he asks as I shake my head. "Well I don't have time to teach you how to use it. Just point and pop, okay. The thing in the center of the gun is the cross-hair, put a zombie head in that and pull the trigger." he tells me before loading his hand-guns. I notice that one was what Shade had described to me as a desert eagle... I think. The other one looked like a really big revolver, Shade had told me about these as well; I liked the name he gave them... it was a hand cannon.

Shade had told me a small bit about firearms, but he never let me use one. I guess he though that I would hurt myself. It seems like reaper and Shade are really different. Shade is a kind but stern person, he's nice and comforting to his friends while reaper is cold and uncaring. reaper seems like he loves puting his life on the line, like he thinks no one would care if he died. It's sad to think that reaper is really insecure and scared on inside. I wonder if he really is?


End file.
